


Geschichtenerzähler

by NandaleeCyric



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid!Lock, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Pirates
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NandaleeCyric/pseuds/NandaleeCyric
Summary: Was hat Blackbeard mit dem Geburtstag Mrs. Holmes' zu tun und warum wird Mycroft am Ende sogar verlegen? Das alles und mehr könnt ihr hier lesen.





	Geschichtenerzähler

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser kleine Oneshot ist schon was älter (von August 2014) und gehört zu meinen ersten Gehversuchen in diesem Fandom.  
> Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieser kleine Ausflug in die Kindheit von Sherlock und Mycroft!

„Die ganze Meute ritt mit ihren Pferden über den Strand, ihre Säbel erhoben-“  
„Kein Pirat hatte je ein Pferd“, fuhr Sherlock seinem Bruder über den Mund.  
  
Die beiden Holmes-Brüder saßen zusammen mit Redbeard im Schatten einer Eiche, die zumindest für den Moment ausreichend Sonnenschutz spendete. Es war ein ziemlich schwüler Tag mit azurblauem Himmel und knallender Sonne. Wind ging kaum welcher, was die Hitze nur noch unerträglicher machte. Es war Mutters Geburtstag und sämtliche Verwandte und Freunde der Familie, die es einrichten konnten, dem Manor einen Besuch abzustatten, waren angereist. Das bedeutete für die Holmes‘, sich von ihrer besten Seite zu zeigen – zum Leidwesen ihres jüngsten Sprosses.  
  
Dieser hatte sein Jackett auf den Boden gelegt, damit seine gute und neue Anzughose nicht schmutzig wurde.  
  
Er konnte diese großen Anlässe nicht leiden. Er konnte auch große Menschenansammlungen nicht leiden und er konnte es nicht leiden, nicht im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens zu sein. Also hatte er seinen älteren Bruder genötigt, sich mit ihm in den Schatten zu setzen und seine Geschichte vom Vorabend fortzusetzen.  
  
Mycroft presste seine Lippen fest aufeinander und schenkte seinem jüngsten Bruder einen scharfen Blick, ehe er sich dazu herabließ, zu antworten.  
  
„Dies ist meine Geschichte, kleiner Bruder, und in meiner Geschichte haben die Piraten Pferde.“  
„Aber das passt nicht“, erwiderte Sherlock und sah seinen Bruder kritisch an.  
„Und warum passt das nicht?“  
„Weil Piraten einfach keine Pferde hatten! Sie waren auf einem Schiff unterwegs“, sagte Sherlock schnell. „Und an Land gingen sie stets zu Fuß zu ihrem Ziel.“  
„Nun denn“, sagte Mycroft und machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben. „Wenn du meine Geschichte besser kennst als ich selbst, dann brauche ich sie dir ja nicht weiter zu erzählen, oder?“  
  
Mycroft wusste genau, dass er Sherlock damit am Haken hatte. Er wollte zwar immer alles besser wissen, aber noch viel dringender wollte er seine Geschichten von ihm hören. Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich.  
  
Wenn sein Bruder nun aufstehen und zurück zum Haus gehen würde, müsste Sherlock mit und er konnte sich nichts Langweiligeres vorstellen, als zu hören, wie süß der Kleine doch sei.  
  
„Bitte erzähl sie mir weiter, ich bin jetzt auch still“, bat Sherlock murmelnd. Er streckte seine Hand nach dem Ärmel seines Bruders aus und zog ihn wieder hinunter. Das ging so leicht, weil Mycroft nie wirklich vor gehabt hatte, aufzustehen.  
  
„In Ordnung, aber sei nun wirklich still.“  
  
Lebhaft nickte der Lockenkopf und vergrub seine Finger im weichen Fell seines Hundes, der sein treuer Gefährte war, wie jeder ordentliche Pirat einen brauchte.  
  
„Nun, du sagst sie hatten keine Pferde? Nun gut, wie mache ich denn dann weiter?“, überlegte Mycroft laut und ließ seinen kleinen Bruder ein bisschen zappeln.  
„Blackbeard war bekanntermaßen ein sehr gefürchteter Pirat. Allein seine große, schlanke Erscheinung und der lange schwarze Bart taten ihr Übriges, und doch ging es ihm nicht nur um Gewalt“, erzählte Mycroft langsam. „Dies, mein Käpt’n, ist die Geschichte von Edward Thatch, wie er seinen ersten großen Schatz erbeutete.“  
  
Sherlocks Augen leuchteten. Aus Gründen, die seinem großen Bruder schleierhaft waren, liebte der kleine Blauäugige Geschichten rund um Blackbeard und seiner Mannschaft. Generell war er ziemlich verrückt nach Schiffen, Augenklappen, Säbeln und alten Pistolen. Sein Berufswunsch, wenn er mal erwachsen sein würde? Pirat. Damals hatte Mycroft herzhaft gelacht, doch sein kleiner Bruder meinte es bitter ernst. Es gab eine Zeit, da war Sherlock nicht ohne seine Augenklappe aus dem Haus gegangen. Als das Band langsam spröde geworden und letztlich gerissen war, hatte Mycroft ihm einen roten Stoffara geschenkt. Denn schließlich brauchte ein ordentlicher Käpt’n einen Papagei auf der Schulter.  
  
_Edward, oder wie ihn seine Mannschaft nannte: Blackbeard, stand am Steuerrad seines Segelschiffes, eine Hand fest um das glatte Holz gelegt, die andere hielt das Fernrohr, mit dem er die Umgebung betrachtete. Fern am Horizont konnte er weiße Segel ausmachen. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Es war ein Zweimaster, kein besonders großes Schiff. Wahrscheinlich lieferte es Zucker, Stoff und eventuell sogar Rum._  
  
_Rum war ein knappes Gut auf der Queen Anne’s Revenge und ihm dürstete es nach einem guten Tropfen. Zucker und Stoff konnten sie in Nassau zu Geld machen._  
  
_„Volle Segel setzen“, bellte er über das Schiff. Sofort strömten seine Untergebenen an Deck und führten seinen Befehl aus. Allein für den Rum würde es sich lohnen, das fremde Schiff zu kapern. Vielleicht, so dachte sich der große Pirat, würde er es dieses eine Mal auch ohne Blutvergießen schaffen. Eventuell hatten sie sogar ein paar gute Männer dabei, die er anheuern konnte. Gute Männer konnte man schließlich immer gut gebrauchen._  
  
_Der Wind erfasste die frisch gesetzten weißen Laken und trieb das Schiff zügig dem auserkorenen Ziel entgegen. Ungeduldig tippte Edward mit dem Fuß auf das feste Holz. Er musste nur leicht gegenlenken, um das Schiff in der Spur zu halten. Nur mit halbem Ohr hörte er die Rufe seiner Meute. Er war vollkommen damit beschäftigt, einen Plan auszuhecken._  
  
_„Niemand geht an die Kanonen“, rief er schließlich und sofort wurde es still. „Bleibt an Deck, zeigt eure Waffen, doch greift nicht an.“ Klare Anweisungen, die niemand zu brechen wagen würde, so wusste er. Der Letzte, der es gewagt hatte, war von Edward über die Planke geschickt worden. Er sah sich als strenger und doch gerechter Käpt’n. Ohne Ordnung, so sagte er sich immer wieder, hätte er es niemals so weit gebracht._  
  
_„Halbe Segel setzen“, befahl er und sofort wurde das Schiff langsamer. Edward steuerte es von Steuerbord an das andere Schiff heran. Die verängstigte Mannschaft des spanischen Schiffes stand an Deck, nur die wenigsten hatten Waffen dabei. Ein kleiner Knirps war sogar nur mit einem Messer aus der Kombüse bewaffnet. Seine Männer wussten, was sie zu tun hatten. Sie schoben lange Bretter über die Reling des Schiffes, damit man ohne große Probleme rüber kommen konnte._  
  
_Edward war der erste, der über den kleinen Steg lief. Langsam, majestätisch, zielsicher waren seine Schritte._  
_„Gebt uns, was ihr an Bord habt und wir lassen euch lebend davon kommen“, sagte er langsam und deutlich. Keiner rührte sich._  
_„Wir haben nichts“, sagte jemand in gebrochenem Englisch. Sofort wandte Edward den Kopf herum und fixierte den brünetten, schmächtigen Bootsjungen._  
_„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr durchaus etwas von Wert habt, Junge.“_  
  
_Blackbeard sah, wie sich der Adamsapfel des Jungen bewegte, als dieser schwer schluckte. Erwischt. Mit einem kurzen Ruck seines Kopfes signalisierte der Kapitän seiner Mannschaft, das Schiff zu kapern. Ein Trupp hielt die Mannschaft des Zweimasters in Schach und eine andere ging unter Deck, um zu schauen, was sie zu verstecken versuchten._  
  
_Edward selbst schritt durch die Reihen und sah sich jeden jungen und alten Mann an. Der Bursche mit dem Küchenmesser gefiel ihm gut. Noch bevor er weitergehen konnte, hörte er schnelle Schritte die Holztreppe hinaufeilen. Seine Leute waren also fündig geworden._  
  
_„Käpt’n!“, rief einer. „Sie haben Gemälde, Edelsteine und Armreifen aus Gold an Bord.“ Ein erfreutes Lächeln huschte über Edwards Gesicht. „Sehr schön. Bringt alles aufs Schiff“, befahl er. Nun wandte er sich dem jungen Mann zu._  
_„Wie ist dein Name?“ „James Kidd.“, antwortete dieser trotzig._  
_„James Kidd also?“, fragte Edward prüfend und nickte dann. „Gut. Ich heuere dich an, was sagst du? Komm auf mein Schiff und ich verspreche dir, dass du Abenteuer erleben wirst, die du dir nicht mal zu träumen wagst.“_  
  
„James Kidd?“, unterbracht Sherlock den Redefluss seines Bruders.  
„Von James Kidd habe ich noch nie etwas gelesen.“  
  
Dass er etwas gehört hatte, was er zuvor noch nie gelesen hatte, verwirrte den jungen Holmes sichtlich.  
  
„Natürlich nicht.“, sagte Mycroft ruhig. Seine Kehle war trocken. So viel hatte er schon lange nicht mehr erzählt. Normalerweise schlief Sherlock bei seinen Geschichten sein. „Er ist meiner Fantasie entsprungen, Sherlock.“  
  
„Ist er ein Kind William Kidds?“, fragte Sherlock nun.  
  
„Wenn du es willst, so ist er William Kidds Kind. Der Fantasie sind keine Grenzen gesetzt, weißt du, Bruderherz? Aber nun ist gut, wir sollten langsam wieder reingehen.“  
Mycroft stand auf und half seinem kleinen Bruder ebenfalls auf die Beine. Redbeard tänzelte aufgeregt um seinen kleinen Freund herum. Es schien, als hätte ihm die Geschichte auch gefallen. Sherlock zog sich im Gehen sein Jackett wieder an, was aufgrund der Hitze eine wirkliche Qual war.  
  
Im Gehen wandte er sich an seinen Bruder.  
„Weißt du was, Mycroft? Du solltest die Geschichte behalten und aufschreiben.“  
  
Mycroft blinzelte überrascht. Sicher, Sherlock mochte seine Geschichten, aber das, was er da gesagt hatte, war doch eines der größten Komplimente, die er je von seinem kleinen Bruder bekommen hatte.


End file.
